About Monsters and Shooting Stars
by trizliv2595
Summary: The male character in this story is the offspring of Iapetus, son of Kronos and is a demi-god. His best friend, the female character, is the only one who understands him. She sticks with him even though having a best friend who is a demi-god is anything but a walk in the park. First fanfiction story, please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you


"You're not the monster everyone says you are. You choose who you want to be", she told him.

"I wish I could believe it", he answered. They both sat on the roof and watched the stars. During the war, it was hard to sit outside without having the fear of a bullet or grenade hitting your house. Lucky for them, they found an old abandoned house in a decent condition, where they sit and talk. Here, they are safe from soldiers, bullets, grenades, and what not but most importantly, they were closer to each other and could speak about anything, knowing everything that was said between them stayed with them. No one else needed to know.

"All you have to do is just tell yourself that you're not, no matter what others tell you. You decide what to do in your life, not everyone else. People will try to dictate your life. People will try to put the dreams they didn't accomplished on others", she continued. "They had their chance to write their story but they didn't realize that once a page is turned, you can't go back. Every day that goes by is a page turned."

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" he asked her.

"I do some very pensive thinking and I plan to take philosophy in college", she answered, smiling and blushing a bit.

"Well, it's a good way to compare days to pages", he told her. Both looked up at the heavens, continued to smile, and observed the stars. Then, a shooting star raced against the sky, leaving a trail of light behind.

"Beautiful", she whispered. He turned and saw her with her eyes closed, closing her hands around her necklace.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She fluttered her eyes opened, her hand still grasped on the necklace. She breathed in deeply and let out a shaky sigh.

"I was thinking", she answered, tilting her head down looking at their so-called "home".

"About your mom?" he then sat closer to her and placed his hand behind her, leaning on his arms back.

"Yes, and I was also thinking about what a shooting star means." She let got of the necklace and then leaned back with her arms behind her, almost touching his. "When I was younger, I used to think that a shooting star meant that a wish was coming true. But when I got older, I realized that if everyone made a wish, there wouldn't be enough shooting stars for everyone. I also realized how much of a cruel world we live and settled with every shooting star is a soul going to heaven."

"Are you still going to make a wish?" he asked. They looked at each other and remained there for a few moments, breathing in and out slowly, reviewing what their answers would be to one another.

"What's the point in wishing for something that can't come true?" she asked, looking at the clear sky, something that hasn't happened in a long time. Usually, there would be a thunderstorm and when there wasn't one, the fighting continued. He looked at her, admiring how the moon shined her face, lighting her dark eyes, the outline of her face and body.

"What would you wish for?" he asked her as she looked at him.

"I would wish for a way I could prove to you the real you, not the monster you and everyone else claims you are", she answered, looking up back up. "What would you wish for?"

"A way to tell someone that I love them", he answered, still looking at her.

"Talking to them would be nice, who is this person?" she asked him, looking at him. He slowly leaned in closer to her, gently kissing her. Surprisingly, she didn't stare at him in shock. Instead, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. With a smile on their faces, their hearts beat wildly in their chest. Taking one hand, he placed it on her back, while she placed both her hands on his face. He leaned in closer, enjoying this moment. Her cheeks turned bright red, but under the full moon's light, who could tell? They broke their moment of affection, breathing in deep. His hand still on her back and her hands crept down to his chest, curling them in.

"I'm looking right at her", he answered, smiling after he kissed her. They leaned in closer and continued to kiss, more shooting stars flashing in their eyes.


End file.
